Star Wars: Rise of the Jedi
by JeanGrayson
Summary: It has been years after the fall of the Imperirial forces. Luke Skywalker has been given the responsiblity of training whatever Jedi I left or children of the Force. This is the story of the children of the prophecy and the fate of the galaxy.
1. Chapter 1

A long time ago, in a galaxy far, far away….

It has been five years after the downfall of the Empire, but it is still very tense in the galaxy. The assassination of all the Jedi towards the end of the Clone Wars has still left many planets vunerable to any predators. And as far as anyone knows, there is only one Jedi Master that still lives: Luke Skywalker.

A secret gang of Imperial followers still terrorize the galaxy, slowly destroying what is left of the Jedi race. Only a few still remain, most hiding away, secretly training young students of the force. But before they can become true masters, both master and student are murdered brutally by the same gang. It's obvious that this gang is not wanting the Jedi race to become supreme once more. The word is that the Imperial Force plans to rise once more.

The galaxy's main council are working tirelessly to make sure that this does not happen, and they all depend on Luke to help them. Their goal is to group together as many Jedi and students as possible. But a certain prophecy has Luke in fear: that another student will go to the dark side and will once and for all end the Republic. Will this stop Luke from training anyone? Or perhaps another force will stop him….


	2. Chapter 2

A starship traveled across the starry sky. It wasn't a very impressive one, only about 300 feet in length, but it was good fighter jet no doubt about it.

The pilot sat relaxed in his chair; and in the copilot, a large, furry creature standing at least three feet taller than the captain, even when sitting.

"About ten minutes till landing," said the voice of Han Solo, turning and flipping a switch.

"Rrrrrraacckk," Chewbacca replied nodding. "Rrr ack rrirr," he cried in an impatient tone.

"I know we could've gotten here sooner, but _somebody _left the transmitter all night, _somebody_," Han said sarcastically shoving his thumb into his chest, "had to replace the turbo battery."

"Rrrrr!" roared the Wookie.

"Okay, okay, don't freak out. I should've checked it last night." Han said throwing his hands up, and pushing his brown hair out of his green eyes. The compartment door lifted up, and in walked a woman.

"Will you two stop fighting? Your gonna cause us to crash." She was a beautiful woman with dark chocolate hair and dark eyes. Her hair was in an elegant braid that wrapped around her head.

"Sorry, Leia. We just ain't used to getting up this early is all." Han apologized rubbing his eyes. "Aren't we?"

"Rrrawk," the wookie grumbled. Han smirked back at Leia. "Well I am at least." Leia smiled and pecked her husband's cheek.

"Just get us there in one piece." She turned and sat. She wore a long formal dress that flowed down and fell past her feet. Han wore his usual outfit of blue pants with a red stripe down the side, a loose white shirt with a black vest, calf high boots with a dagger hidden on the inside, and his belt with two holsters for his ray guns.

"Your not exactly dressed for a council meeting, you know?" Leia commented.

"Your a little over dressed for a council meeting, you know?" Han remarked. "What's so important about this meeting anyway?"

"It's to discuss how we are going to revive the Jedi race. Luke can't do all the work his self."

"I thought they all died out."

"Almost, but they are still more out there, and they need training. We just have to do it in a way that the Imperialist doesn't find out."

"Yeah, that'll be possible." Han snorted. "What about you, princess? I thought you were suppose to become one?"

Leia didn't answer right away. She thought back to when Luke told her she was his sister, and how if he failed, that she must be the one to face Vader.

"I don't think I'm the right Skywalker for that job." A beeping noise went off in the ship.

"Okay, we're here! Chewy, turn on the transmitter so we can get permission to land."

"Rrrrwk," Chewbacca replied and left the compartment. Han turned to Leia who had a distant look in her eyes.

"What is it honey?" Han stood and crouched in front of her. Leia looked up into his green eyes.

"I have a feeling something is going to happen. Something to do with Luke."

"Nah, I'm sure everything will be alright." Han have his broken smile. Some static came from the speaker. He got up to go answer.

"Always the first to be optimistic." Leia mumbled.

"Hello? You there?" Han said, tapping the microphone.

"Millennium Falcon, what is your request?" a voice answered.

"Permission to land on platform 36B. Passengers Han and Leia Solo, Chewbacca, and…" he coughed a little, "Luke Skywalker."

"Did he say Skywalker?" A distant voice on the speaker said excitely. Han sighed.

"Permission granted. You may proceed." The voice buzzed back.

"Alright, I guess we're in." Han smirked and resumed his seat. Leia looked out the window, dark thoughts creeping on her mind.


	3. Chapter 3

The starship cruised past large skyscrapers and hovered gently above a large landing sight before touching down. The ramp dropped dwon and out walked Han with Leia on his arm. The Chewbacca came out, of course wearing a belt containg atleast twelve guns.

"Hold on Han," Leia said and turning back, "Luke, you coming?"

Another passenger walked out. He wore a dark robe, hood up to hide his face. "I'm here Leia, don't worry." Leia walked up to him smiling.

"Take that hood off, it makes you look dark." She stood tip-toed and lifted the hood back.

Luke had a handsome face, even with the scars he had received from past battles. His sand blonde hair highlighted his dark blue eyes.

"Maybe I like looking dark." Luke cracked a smile.

"Just try to be somewhat socialable, brother." She kissed his cheek. She looked at his face and saw the worry in his eyes. "What's wrong."

"Oh, it's nothing. I just got this feeling."

"I know; I felt it too." Luke sighed.

"I'm sure it's nothing. Everything will be ok." He grinned.

"Hey!" yelled Han. "You coming or what?"

"We're coming, Han." Luke said, pulling away from his sister, and walking towards the main entrance.

**I know, it's a short chapter. But more is to come I promise **


End file.
